Lettre à Pansy
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Dans cette guerre fratricide que nos maisons se mènent, point de place pour l'amour. Je te regarde vivre de loin dans cet environnement vert et argent, je ne peux faire moins mais je ne peux faire plus. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je t'écris...


_**Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. **_

.

Texte écrit en réponse à un défi organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions...

**Vous le trouverez à cette adresse : fanfiction net/myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/**

Un OS devait être rédigé répondant aux conditions suivantes :

**Ecrire la lettre d'amour d'un personnage timide avec à l'intérieur un poème**

**Conditions : **Fandom : à choisir

La lettre doit contenir un poème de minimum trois strophes

Pas de nombre de mots minimum

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Lettre à Pansy**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Chère Pansy,

.

.

Tu seras surprise, sans aucun doute, par cette missive. Mais accorde-moi de la lire jusqu'au bout. Il me faut tant de courage pour oser l'écrire. Dans sa rédaction, je me lance, à la fois terrorisé de mon audace, à la fois fasciné par toi. Il faut qu'avant de quitter Poudlard et ne plus y revenir, je te parle de cet encombrant sentiment qui en moi grandit depuis tant de temps. Cela m'est devenu essentiel.

Dans cette guerre fratricide que nos maisons se mènent, point de place pour l'amour. Je te regarde vivre de loin dans cet environnement vert et argent, je ne peux faire moins mais je ne peux faire plus. Je connais tes habitudes et tes goûts, le langage sensuel de ton corps et tes gestes retenus... Cette lèvre que tu mordilles quand tu ignores que répondre, ce poing que tu serres quand on te blesse, cette moue que tu fais quand tu n'aimes pas... Je sais le parfum que tu laisses derrière toi où que tu ailles. Non! Ne dis pas que je t'espionne car rien ne serait plus faux. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à empêcher mes yeux de se tourner vers toi. Jour après jour.

Tu ne me regardes pas, tu ne m'as jamais vu, tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui. Tu ne l'aimes pas mais il t'impressionne. Moi, insignifiant gryffondor, qui suis-je pour supplanter dans ton esprit le prince des serpentards? Pourtant lui ne t'envisage même pas, trop occupé à traquer des yeux un certain regard vert qui fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Ces deux là sont aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que toi de moi. Pourtant j'ai choisi, moi, d'oser te dire à travers ce poème ce doux sentiment qui fait ma vie.

.

.

Ce soir j'ai envie de te l'écrire

Ce soir j'ai besoin de te le crier

Ce que depuis si longtemps je tiens caché

Je crains déjà d'entendre ton rire

.

Et il ne semble y avoir dans l'encre

Où je trempe ma plume de cancre

Que des mots doux qui s'accrochent

Sans plus de vains reproches.

.

Je voudrais la verve des troubadours

Et la facilité de Cyrano à conter l'amour

Mais rimer je ne sais faire

Je crains déjà de te déplaire

.

Le temps court et me presse

Ne reste au bout de ma plume

Que ma passion pour toi, ultime hardiesse

Qui chaque jour me consume.

.

Et je ne sais te dire ce sentiment

Que vivent mes jours et rêvent mes nuits

Autrement qu'en le murmurant

Je crains déjà de provoquer ton ennui.

.

Demain nous quittons Poudlard,

Demain nous nous dirons au revoir

Jamais plus je n'aurai le courage de te conter

Cet ineffable amour que tu m'as inspiré.

.

Voilà, le mot est prononcé et ne le renie,

Je n'attends point d'admiratives locutions,

Ni même une quelconque considération

Je crains déjà de te faire fuir, tendre amie.

.

Mon cœur ose, embrase mes sens

Et tremble à cette idée insoutenable

Te perdre. Et le voilà qui soupire, si faible

Et dès maintenant, pleure ton absence.

.

.

Je sais que le hibou reviendra la patte vide de toute réponse mais mon admiration n'en demande point. Elle se suffit à elle-même. En me lisant, tu auras ce sourire ironique qui étire si souvent ta bouche délicatement ourlée, à ton habitude tu pencheras la tête doucement vers la droite et tes cheveux brilleront à ce mouvement. Tu es belle. Pour moi, la plus belle.

Mais je me laisse emporter et, déjà, te vois froncer ton joli nez. Las, le temps n'est déjà plus aux amabilités. Il me presse, cet assassin. Je dois te quitter. Non sans te dire que je ne suis pas Malefoy mais fier d'être Londubat et que, non loin de toi, je vis et t'aime. Je ne dirai point comme dans les grandes tragédies sorcières que je me meurs de toi, je préfère vivre, attendre et espérer qu'un jour, d'amour sincère tu auras besoin et te souviendras de moi. Sache qu'à ce moment, je serai là pour faire un bout de chemin ta main bien serrée dans la mienne.

.

.

.

Neville

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS:**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs, **VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_._

_.  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.


End file.
